


Rest

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Patton was finally able to rest.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rest

Behind the dark, tangled curls and the uncleared, foggy glasses were a pair of blue eyes that Janus knew well. Eyelids threatening to close stayed open long enough for Janus to see them. He had become a master at reading his emotions from just his eyes alone and he knew exactly what he needed before he even spoke a word.

“I’m just so tired,” Patton told him, looking up. His entire body seemed slouched, it seemed to take so much effort for him to just be able to breathe, and his blinks were slow and far between, it came as no surprised to him when Patton said these words.

“Then rest,” Janus told him, taking his hand and pulling him gently throughout the house to their bedroom.

He cupped Patton’s cheek once he sat down and Patton leaned into his hand. His eyes gently closed and Janus looked down at him with a small smile. He had been through so much, he suffered everyday because of the past and how it still weighed on his heart in the present.

He moved to take Patton’s glasses off his face and folded them close before placing them on the nightstand. Then he sat beside Patton on the bed. He wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him down as he laid on his back. Patton’s hand went to clunch at the fabric of Janus’s shirt and pull him close. His eyes were squeezed shut and his brows were furrowed. He took deep breaths and listened to Janus’s heartbeat. Soon the crease between his eyebrows ceased to exist and his grip on Janus’s shirt slackened. He was finally asleep.

He finally relaxed. He deserved it. He needed it. He was allowed to rest.


End file.
